


Marriage and Babies

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Moving, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember him just as a toddler trying to play superheroes with us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage and Babies

The wedding was beautiful. Jess was gorgeous. Your parents cried, as did I. Everything turned out amazing. I can’t believe Sam is married now. At 25. I remember him just as a toddler trying to play superheroes with us.

I ended up giving them a trust fund for their first child. They both laughed and later Jess pulled me aside and asked how I knew.

JESS IS PREGNANT.

Only a few weeks, she said she hasn’t even told Sam yet. This is so amazing. I cannot believe it. She’s pregnant! I’m so happy. I could not be happier for the both of them.

Your mother and I danced at the wedding. She cried and said I reminded her of you. I don’t know how and I didn’t ask. She said she will not die until the day I get married, even if she’s 100 years old and I’m still not married. I love her.

There’s so much going on now, I only wish you were here. I know they would’ve postponed the wedding until September so you could be there.

15 days until you were supposed to come home.

Almost two weeks.

I startes looking at apartments in California. I haven’t found anything yet. But I hope to find one before September.

-Castiel.


End file.
